Canção de uma vida
by andreia correia
Summary: conta a historia de uma amizade meia esquisita ...
1. Chapter 1

Amor fica comigo!

-Vem c s mias uns minutinhos ...  
-Malfoy se nos pegarem estamos fritos sabia?  
-Pansy est com medo?  
-n o mais n o quero ser pega!  
-voc est comigo o que mais pode ser excitante?  
-ai Malfoy n o faz essa carinha agente tem que voltar para o dormitorio!  
-Pansy s mais uns minutinhos ..  
-tudo bem Draquinho...

Draco Malfoy ... o garoto mais rico e desejado da escola de magia bruxaria de Hogwarts ...tinha a garota que queria a hora que quizesse ... seus olhos cinzas e penetrantes eram quase impossivel resistir ... Pansy Parkiston ...apaixonada por Malfoy desdo primeiro ano seria capaz de fazer tudo o que ele quizesse com apenas um olhar dele ... Cada dia uma garota diferente saia com Draco Malfoy ... Malfoy j tinha saido com a metade de Hogwarts as garotas comentavam entre si como era bom passar uma noite ou a metade dela com ele... Era s ele passar e chamar uma garota e pronto ela j caia na sua conversa ...

-Agora serio Malfoy temos que ir ....  
-mais ainda cedo Alicia Spinnet ... ou est com medo?  
-n o Malfoy mais temos que ir ... tambem queria passar mais tempo com voc mais se formos pegos?  
-voc est comigo o que pode ser mais excitante?  
-Tudo bem Malfoy mais s dessa vez!

Alicia Spinnet... mais uma das garotas totalmente encantada pelo olhar marcante , corpo escultural e cabelos dourados de Malfoy ... ele as enganava cada noite uma diferente ... Hogwarts tinha mais cora oes partidos do que uma briga de ringue ... os sonserinos achavam gra a em cada garota que levava um fora depois de dar o que Malfoy queria ... como eram tolas de pensarem que Malfoy um dia poderia se interessar por garotas t o voluveis como as de Hogwarts...

-Ol tem muito tempo que eu venho querendo falar com voc mais toda vez que eu chego perto de ti me d um medo ...  
-Medo?  
-sim medo Amelia Bones pois tu que ser a rosa mais linda do meu jardim ainda nem se quer me olhou!  
-ora Malfoy falando assim at fico meio sem gra a..  
-assim ficaras da cor de uma verdadeira rosa!  
-Pare Malfoy ... -me encontre hoje a noite prometo que n o se arrepender s.

Amelia Bones o olhou com um olhar maldoso e saiu andando Malfoy foi ao encontro de Crable e Goyle que o observava de longe ..

-en o conseguiu mais uma vitima:?  
-Amelia Bones -Amelia Bones a garota mais bonita da Lufa-lufa!  
-pois Crable eu sou rico e as garotas amam isso!  
-ora Malfoy voc um canalha !  
-obrigado pelo elogio Goyle hoje a noite eu e Amelia Bones sozinhos ...

Malfoy disse isso e saiu andando para seu quarto ... Amelia Bones seria mais uma das vitimas de Malfoy naquela noite ...


	2. Chapter 2

FONTE DE ENTRETERIMENTO

Passado uma semana desde que Amelia Bones teria sofrido por Malfoy Dumbledore anunciava agora a chegada de uma nova colega Kira Kingner ... uma grifinoria ... ela estava sentada ao lado dos garotos de sua casa ... Os monitores agora acompanhavam os alunos para seus dormitorios ...

-Carne fresca em Hogwarts estava precisando disso pra me animar!  
-Malfoy a garota mal chegou e j est pensando em partir pra cima?  
-se ue perder tempo vou fracassar ... olham e aprendam ..

Malfoy seguiu at a garota que estava encostada na parede conversando com duas colegas de quarto ...

-Ola sou Draco Malfoy eu estava te observando no grande sal o e ent o pensei que poderia te mostrar o castelo .  
-n o acha incoviniente obserevar as pessoas?  
-n o quando se trata da flor mais bonita do meu jardim!  
-n o sabia que era jadineiro de Hogwarts ..  
-bom n o sou ... n o foi bem isso que ue quiz dizer ... mais ent o aceita meu convite?  
-como posso aceitar um convite de alguem que nem sabe meu nome?

Malfoy ficou espantado ao ver que a garota nem se quer deu bola para seu charminho ... nenhuma garota antes tinha resistido ao "voc a flor mais bonita do meu jardim" ... bom nenhuma at agora ... Kira subiu as escadas com as garotas que estavam ao seu lado ela ntrou no quarto e viu que Hermione e Ginna estavam por l ...

-ol novamente!  
-oi ... que bom que caiu no nosso quarto ...  
- bom mesmo!  
-e ent o o que aconteceu enquanto agente n o se via?  
-nada de muito importante ... professores me dando horarios de aula, almo o e livros ... ah e um garoto veio oferecer ajuda para mostrar o castelo!  
-deixe eu adivinhar ... era loiro,alto,esuper atraente?  
-bom era esse perfil mesmo...  
-nem caia nessa conversa afiada do Malfoy ... ele faz isso com quase todas as garotas oferece ajuda e depois de uma noite da um belo p na bunda delas ..  
-que garoto mais idiota ... mais eu n o cai n o alem do mais ele nem sabia o meu nome!  
-ent o despensou Malfoy?  
- despensei ele gato mais se ele pensa que vai se divertir comigo se engana ... posso jogar esse jogo tambem!  
-Kira voc demais iria adorar ver Malfoy caido de amores...

As meninas riram durante um bom tempo ... Malfoy j no seu quarto andava de um lado pro outro inquieto por ter sido despensado ...

-Qual Malfoy n o vai furar o ch o por causa disso n o ?  
-calado Crable! essa garota a unica que me despresou acho que ela n o encherga muito bem!  
-Malfoy voc nem sabia o nome dela!  
-isso!  
-isso? isso oque?  
-Crable como o nome dessa garota?  
-pelo que eu ouvi Kira Kingner.  
-otimo amanh essa garota n o me escapa ...

Kira levantou cedo para a aula e saiu do quarto vazio ...ela estava andando normalmente quando escuta uma voz a chamando ...

-Kingener ... Kira Kingner ...

Ela olha para traz e ve que Malfoy j do seu lado ...

-Kira Kingner seu nome ...  
-bela pesquisa Malfoy!  
-j que sei seu nome ser que agora acita meu convite?  
-se n o tivesse s cortejado as garotas a minha volta saberia meu nome muito antes ...  
-me desculpe pela falha mais estava perdido em seus olhos n o nas garotas ao seu lado...  
-ora Malfoy vou acabar me atrasando para aula de transfigura o .  
-posso te acompanhar ...  
-voc deve ter aula ..  
-tenho sim e pelo destino tenho trasfigura o agora!  
-destinos para idiotas deixarem de viver e fazer sua vida pensando que o destino j cuidou disso!  
-ok ok n o fique brava .. se preferir agente vai juntos posso ser a fonte do seu entreterimento!

Kira riu constrangida e com vergonha e continuou a andar ... Malfoy estava ao seu lado falava mais do que j tinha falado com uma gharoto Kira n o entendia quase nada mais cincordava com tudo ... na aula eles se separaram Kira ficou do lado de Gina e Hermione ... Malfoy do lado de Crable e Goyle. 


	3. Chapter 3

O que pretende com isso?

Kira no meio da aula contava tudo sobre ela e Draco para as garotas ... Malfoy estava quieto e atemto a aula at ser interrompido por Crable ..

-voc disse que conseguiria ficar com a garota eai conseguiu?  
-relaxa Crable eu ainda estou me preparando n o desse jeito de uma hora pra outra!  
-isso est me cheirando a enrola o!

No final da aula Kira saiu o mais rapido possivel da sala e foi para a aula de voo ..

-o que isso Kingner fugindo de mim?  
-e voc me seguindo?  
-n o mais tenho aula de voo!  
-por acaso voc n o alterou seu horario pra poder ficar perto de mim por favor diz que n o!  
-relaxa Kira eu n o alterei ... voc bonitinha mais n o me vele uma deten a o!  
-nossa que bom ... por que odiaria ter voc me seguindo o dia enteiro!

Malfoy pegou sua vassou e subiu nela dando mais um de seus sorrisinhos maldosos para Kira ...

-Ande Kingner sua vassoura n o ir voar sozinha!  
-mais professora n o sou muito boa em voar!  
-n o se preocupe Malfoy um de nossos melhores alunos tirando Harry claro ele poder te ajudar!

Kira fez cara de pouco caso mais precisava da nota de voo para passar nos testes...

-ent o Kingner se posiciona com seu p esquerdo e da impulso com o direito assim ela subira ...  
-eu vou acabar caindo!  
-n o se preocupe o ch o n o muito duro...  
-n o tem Gra a Malfoy se n o que me ajudar tambem n o me atrapalhe!

Kira saiu correndo em dire o a escola mais Malfoy a segurou ...

-espere eu estava apenas descontraindo ... voc n o ir cair se fizer o que eu falei ...  
-tudo bem ...

Kira ent o fez o que Malfoy havia lhe pedido ...

-agora suba aos poucos pegando confian a em sua vassoura ... dai apenas se posicione para frente e ela se mover dai voc controla a dire o!  
-falando parece facil ...

Malfoy subiu em sua vassoura e estendeu a m o para Kira ...

-O que est fazendo Malfoy?  
-vamos de uma volta comigo prometo que n o vamos cair .  
-n o ... perigoso voar a dois ...  
-vamos Kira sou o melhor n o vamos cair ...

Kira segurou a m o de Malfoy que a puxou para cima de sua vassoura e ambos voaram ... Kira agarrada na cintura de Malfoy enquanto ele pousava ...

-Da proxima vez Kingner n o me deixe sem ar!

Kira olhou para ele e deu um beijo de leve em seu rosto ele a olhou com malicia que ela logo ficou courada ... Crable que j estava indo em dire o a Malfoy viu a cena ...

-oque Malfoy?  
-h ?  
-um beijo no rosto? qual garota lhe da um beijo no rosto?  
-ora Crable Kira me deu ...  
-Malfoy o que pretende com esse seu joguinho?

Malfoy se calou em apenas no seu pensamento lhe respondeu "tambem n o sei o que ela pretende" ... 


End file.
